Josh
Coverage thumb|left|218pxJosh appears in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, as the host of Celebrity Manhunt, along with co-host Blaineley, and is very excited about the upcoming Gemmie Awards. Josh appears to share a lot of similarities with Chris, as he loves drama and fights, especially catfights. Josh interviews Gwen and Heather, after talking about their head-on Internet blog rivalry. It appears that Josh is completely on "Team Gwen." While Josh is interviewing the two girls, they get in a catfight, which Josh is delighted by. He has also interviewed Harold, Justin, Trent, and Cody while they were in their boy band, The Drama Brothers. He tries to talk to them, but Trent and Justin are preoccupied with breaking up with their girlfriends and Harold is angry that he thinks the band doesn't like his beat boxing. Josh, annoyed, then gets an interview with Harold, who has now become "H-Bomb." He states that he is going solo, and has "$OLO" tattooed on his fingers, though the letters are backwards, so it reads "LO$O." Josh laughs when Harold announces he is leaving the band, implying that he does not think Harold will be a big hit. Josh is right, and both bands eventually hit rock bottom. thumb|214pxJosh may dislike Chris as Chris asks if they got his DVD, it is seen in the trash being chewed on by a rat. It may be that they either did not want to look at it, or that they didn't like him. Josh seems to have no concern when the entire Total Drama cast is about to fall over a cliff. In fact, he and Blaineley are eating popcorn while intensely watching them nearly die. At the end of the episode, he and Blaineley announce that Geoff, Justin, Beth, Trent, Eva, Katie, and Sadie aren't returning to Total Drama World Tour. Eva, has a tantrum and Josh is eventually hit in the back of the head by a camera while he is trying to sign off. During the "Technical Difficulties - Please Stand By" screen, he is seen screaming as Blaineley is choked by the Drama Machine. Trivia *Josh is one of the few characters in the series to appear in only one episode. The other being Brady. *However in Australia, the Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt Special was a two-part episode, making Josh technically appear in two episodes. *However in Australia, the Total Drama Action Celebrity Manhunt Special was a two-part episode, making Josh technically appear in two episodes. *As revealed in an interview with two Total Drama directors, Keith Oliver and Chad Hicks, Josh became the host of his own reality-based television series, "Nobody Likes Josh." Unfortunately, the ratings were indicative of the title and the show was canceled after the second episode. After the show's cancellation, he returned to hosting Celebrity Manhunt at a severely reduced pay rate. *The show's title is most likely a parody of the shows, Everybody Loves Raymond and Everybody Hates Chris. *Josh shared his name with one of the interns from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Gallery Celebriti78.png|Josh is introduced in the Total Drama Action special. CelebrityManhuntHosts.png|Blaineley, with Josh, in the Celebrity Manhunt studio. LoveIt!.png Manhunt76.png|Josh and Blaineley eagerly watch the bus chase, while eating popcorn. Golpe.png|Josh is hit by a camera, thrown at him by Eva. Technicaldifficulties.PNG|Josh as he appears on the stand-by screen. Categoría:Males Categoría:Hosts on Total Drama. Categoría:Contestants